Devil May Cry: Trust of Redemption
by DMC4Nero
Summary: A story about Dante Sparda, Tifa Lockheart, and Nero meeting and the conflicts between them.
1. Chapter 1

Devil May Cry:

Trust of Redemption

The air was calmer than usual this late winters night, something a town redden with thieves and murders, did not happen too often. The thieves and murders however, were sometimes not human at all. The town of Fortuna was blanketed with a good 8 inches of snow, and there was something going on inside a bar near the side edge of Fortuna...

Three men and a woman were sitting at a table in the far corner talking louder than the others in the bar, others meaning four or five people. One stood out more than the others, a younger, well-built man, maybe in his late twenties, wearing a red trench coat and carrying a large, thin box with a strap around it. His hair was as white as the snow outside and slightly grew out over his eyes, enough that you could not see his eyes. Even though he was a rare person indeed, no one except his friends knew who he was, and he only had a few of them, who could survive as well as himself, his name, is Dante.

Dante was sitting at a table all by himself, minding his own business, but the four sitting in the corner was a completely different story. It was easy to here what they were saying. "Did you guys here about the murders in the past few days?" the woman said. "Yeah" responded one of the other men, "I heard that 34 were found massacred in 3 days!" "Now isn't that a shame" the other man said "I bet it was some kind of Gang violence, I mean, who could kill that many that quickly so suddenly!" The last man was quiet and did not say anything, but nodded when he was spoken too. Then after the three of them started talking more about the murders, something happened. The woman that started the conversation fell to the floor, head lobbed off completely and blood spewing in complete disorder, covering the table, chairs, and floor. Then the one man stood up and started to say "What the!" but was cut off as a black, spidery leg shot through his throat and chest, killing him instantly, his crimson blood flying in a few different directions, mixing with the blood already spilled everywhere. Dante looked up to see the chaos and killing going on and saw what did it. The man that did not speak had four large spider legs sprouting out of his back, and his normal two eyes, had been replaced with six new ones.

The last man was able to say something, but did not live much longer, as the what used to be normal human, was now a large demon spider, bit the man in half with the sharp, hellish teeth it was equipped with. As the spider began to eat the three dead bodies, the other few people ran outside screaming for their lives, all but one. Dante still just sat there, not paying attention to the large, monster that stood not 15 feet away from him. The spider finished it meal of the four humans and was still hungry; it approached Dante slowly, for it was confused on why he did not run with the others. Its legs bumping into chairs and tables as it walked towards the odd human, and reached for him slowly…

Dante opened his eyes, smiled, "Bad call," he said to the Hellish Spider, and with quick, blink and you miss reflexes, pulled out a silver handgun with the words "Ivory" engraved on the side, and fired a single shot into the spider's mouth. The Spider's brains and other matter flew out the backside of the arachnids now misshapen head. The demon fell to the ground dissolved into darkness and disappeared from the bar. Dante stood up, put the silvery handgun away in his coat, and started for the door. As he passed the main portion of the bar, he placed a couple of dollars on the counter and said coolly, "You may want to clean this place up before morning, it looks like a mess." Dante smiled as he passed threw the doorway into the street, and inside the bar, the bartender got up from behind the counter and stared at the bodies and blood all over the floor, walls, and ceiling. "I need a vacation," the bartender meekly said as he reached for a mop.

Dante walked down the barren street towards his shop, with the neon sign that said "Devil May Cry" flickering brightly. It was close to dawning, and he was a nighttime kind-of person. Once he got to the shop door, he heard someone calling his name from behind him. He turned toward the voice and saw a young woman, walking towards him. She was wearing a black outfit, long black hair, and brown, chestnut eyes. She wore black fingerless gloves, the kind a martial artist wears when fighting. She approached him and raised her hand offering a handshake. Dante shaked her hand in response and she started to smile and said, "Hello, my name is Tifa, Tifa Lockheart!" She paused and than said "Are you Dante, the Devil Hunter?" "Yeah, the one and only" Dante responded. "Good! I finally found you!" Tifa said loudly. "I think I could use your help." Dante frowned, he usually did not take jobs from those who just walked up to him and told him what to do, it was usually a trap or someone wanting revenge on him. However, there was something about this girl, something different. "Ok, shoot" Dante said meekly. "Thank you" "Now I have a problem, I am looking for this" she held out a picture of what looked like a silver coin with four empty slots inside of it, and a picture of what appeared to be a gate imprinted on its face, one slot for

each corner of the gate. "What is it, an antique?" "Sorry, I'm not a treasure hunter. Have the police or someone find it." Tifa then stopped Dante and quickly added," Do you known what this coin has a picture of? It is the gate to heaven, supposedly." Dante stopped, and looked closer at the odd object. "So…Why do you need my help? Why would you go looking for a piece of trash like that?" Tifa got angry at what Dante's observation of the artifact concluded. "It's not a piece of trash!" Tifa shouted. "It's my friend's last wish before he disappeared, to find this "Key" and find what it goes too!"

Tifa started to get very upset with Dante; she never thought he would be this stubborn to help someone in need like her. Then she remembered something, Dante hunted demons…maybe she could lie to him, saying that she mite have troubles with demons along the way, but what would he do to her if he found out? She could fight, but she was not sure of Dante's abilities, but before she could say anything Dante said something that shocked her. "Ok, will start in the morning, meet me here at 7:30, any later and its no deal, understand?" Tifa beamed brightly," Oh, yes! I'll be right on time!" she smiled and walked into the distance, towards the town square. Dante then walked inside his old, unsightly shop where he would answer calls and take jobs. The walls had many different sized demon skulls with an arsenal of swords stabbed though most. He also had an old pool table, a rickety desk, an odd telephone, and a picture of his mother, Eva on the desk covered in dust and cobwebs. Dante moved towards the chair behind the desk and sat on it, placing his feet on top of the desk, as always. He sighed and thought to himself _Man; I always have a job to do, no time for myself anymore. Well, at least she is cute; maybe this would be fun after all, spending this much time with a girl. _Dante smirked as he started to think about the next day. He sat there for at least an hour before getting up and going to bed.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A young man wearing a dark blue coat, a cast on his right arm, and white hair wonders into the town and approaches a shopkeeper, on the side of the street. The store appears to be rather old, with loose floorboards, cracked windows, and a smell to match it. Much like the owner, he was a short, stubby man with short brown hair and glasses, broken ones. "Hello, there, it's been awhile since I've seen you here Dante!" the little man said. The young man seemed confused "I'm not Dante, who the hell is Dante? I think you need those glasses fixed old man." The shopkeeper seemed surprised, "Well, I'm sorry, you look a lot like him; your hair seems the same, and you have a strange sword like him." The sword on the young man's back was a very oriental looking weapon, it was singled- edged and had a hilt resembling a motorcycle's handle grip. The blade itself was very unusual shaped, at the tip of the sword, it resembled roughly a fin, or wave. The base of the sword had odd shapes and symbols in a diamond shaped crest. The hilt and diamond crest were red, and the rest was silvery metallic. "I updated this sword with my own hands, but enough of that." He said hastily, "Do you know where I can find this woman?" The young man pulled out a photo of a beautiful woman with black martial arts clothes and long black hair. "She is the jewel in my eye" the young man added.

"I did see someone like that walk into town; see was with Dante leaving town, just a few hours ago." The man said as he began to clean the counter with a dusty rag. "Damn! I have to warn her about what she is doing before…" he stopped talking and started to look around the room. "Before what?" the storeowner said eagerly "Tell me, this is getting interesting," he edged on, but the young man did not say anything for a while then he spoke. "Did you hear that? That sound…" the shop owner listened, "No I don't hear anything, wait… your cast, I see it glowing" The young man looked at the old man, and pulled off the cast, revealing a demonic claw and forearm, covered in what looked like armor, armor not from this world. "You'll get to see it first hand…demon!" The young man grabbed the old man with the arm, a energy seemed to pull the man to him, and by the time the arm grappled him, the old man was not human, his eyes glowed red, blood red. "You are not fully human either I see, tell this old demon your name, as a last wish." The old man smiled, he knew he was going to be slaughtered by this young man, but he would be resurrected again. "Fine, if you insist… the names Nero. Remember it in Hell!" Nero then pulled back his arm, and the man fallowed, and slammed his arm into the ground, causing the old man to fallow, smashing into the floor in a eruption of flames, splitting the boards of the floor under the pressure and all that remained of the demon man, was a pair of broken glasses. Nero grabbed his cast, put it on, and walked out the door. "Man, I hate when things end like this." With that, Nero walked towards where the old man said Dante and Tifa headed.

Nero was walking along the old country type road outside the town. Nero was bored with the same scenery everything looked the same. The light snow that paved the road and trees was starting to get on his nerves. "Man," Nero said to himself," Can't something look different for a change! I'm starting to get paranoid," Then he saw a sight that he wanted to see. About twenty meters away, three roughly human shaped creatures were in the, path. Upon closer view, the creatures resembled lizards more than humans did. They had blue skin, large icicles sprouting from their bodies, long icy tails, and frost bitten ice claws. When Nero approached them, they looked and made a few quite screeching noises, as if curious about who this stranger was. Nero smiled and said to them, if they could understand, "Hey, lizards, I wonder if your relatives look like you, if that's the case, I'm surprised that you guys are able to find mates!" The center lizard moved forward and began to speak in a strangely honorable tone of voice "Stranger, my name is Frost; I'm a demon in charge of finding a son of Sparda, I'm told that there are two of them." Frost continued, "Even though your life will end soon, if you known about their whereabouts, it would be best if you told us, we could make your death quick and painless." Nero mockingly though for a moment, "Sorry fellas, I'm looking for him too, but it's not my life that going to end…" Frost started to laugh in an eerie screech. "Ha, such talk for a mere mortal, what makes you think you can…" and before he could finish his sentence, he noticed that his companion to his left dropped at that moment. As he looked at Nero, he saw a smoking gun in his hand and with a cocky grin on his face, "You were saying?" Frost was angered with this, and shouted "You insolent mortal! You will now face the wrath of Frost! Prepare to die!" Nero grinned and placed his gun away and he removed the cast on his arm and threw it away. "Now were getting somewhere!"

(I was listening to the song Hell, by Disturbed when I wrote this fight; music helps me write fighting scenes, so listen to that song as you read and imagine this… it helps)

Frost and his other friend roared and charged at Nero with their claws open ready for the kill, but they had another thing coming. Nero pulled out the Red Queen and met Frost's claws with the blade, causing Frost to fall back. Nero jumped out of the way of the other "Icicle Lizard" and slashed at the demon's side, causing nothing but ice shards to fly. Frost retaliated and attacked again, but met a different claw, Nero grappled Frost from midair and swung him like a lasso above his head, with little effort, and launched him into the other demon, causing the unprotected side of the other demon, (the ice shards were cut off by Nero's sword) a target for Frost's in-flight body. The impact of the icicles on Frost's body sliced into the other demon, sending blue blood around and screams of pain from the demon. Nero quickly used the Blue Rose and fired three shot towards the lizards. Frost immediately moved out of harms way, but the hail of bullets cut down the other one. The dieing creature's sapphire blue blood spewed in every direction and tried to get up but after a few moments, it stopped moving. Frost was surprised and startled for a moment at this human's power levels. "How can you be this strong?! Humans are a weak species!" Frost was now worried and Nero attacked with the sword, but Frost was ready, Frost grabbed the sword and pushed against it, it was a game of pure strength now. "You'll be surprised at what I can do, Frost" Nero said weakly as he pushed against the three foot taller Frost. "Ha, your all mortals, and mortals can die!" Frost said as he began to push Nero back. "Well…What about your friends, they weren't immortal…" Nero said heavily. "They were weak like you, and I haven't even used my full power yet, what do you say to that?" Frost said confidently. "I…I say, go to hell…Frost" Nero said slowly, he was tiring quick under Frost's power and his sword was starting to get closer and closer to himself…

Then, Frost stopped, his head looked up at the sky and he jumped backwards. "What's wrong Frost… giving up the game?" Nero's bluffs were easy to see through; he was ready to call it quits. "My master requests me. Our little fight will have to wait until later; I hope you survive long enough for me to fight you again, farewell!" Frost then disappeared in a blue, lightning aura and zipped into the sky, and vanished into the horizon. Nero then dropped to his knees and took long, hard breaths. After a while, he picked up his sword and went on his way. "Well, I'm not bored anymore," Nero, said to no one in particular and started walking down the path to find Tifa and Dante.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
